Rita Repulsa
Rita Repulsa is a character from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. An alien sorceress bent on galactic domination, Rita Repulsa was the first villainess the Power Rangers had to face. Most discernable by her two pointed hair cones, one may also recognize this witch by her screeching voice, Madonna-style bra cones, and nearly signature headaches. Japanese actress Machiko Soga played the role of Rita via stock footage from the Japanese Super Sentai show, Zyuranger, and reportedly filmed a few scenes as Rita Repulsa for the first season of MMPR. In the U.S. version, in Season 1 , Soga starred as Repulsa, while Carla Perez starred as Repulsa from Season 2 through 6. Julia Cortez, an actress from Sydney, Australia, portrayed Rita Repulsa in Power Rangers: The Movie. Barbara Goodson did her voice in all of Rita's appearances up to 1998. In 2006, the character returned as the Mystic Mother for the end of Mystic Force, played by Soga once more, and dubbed over in English by Susan Brady. The footage this time was taken from Magiranger, where there was no connection with the original Zyuranger character. Soga also dubbed in Rita's voice when Power Rangers came to be aired in Japan. In the original Zyuranger show, the character was known as the [[Witch Bandora|'Witch Bandora']] (魔女バンドーラ Majo Bandōra), while in Magiranger, the character was known as Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel (天空大聖者マジエル ,Tenkū Daiseija Majieru). History Before Mighty Morphin Rita was an intergalactic sorceress and an empress of evil known for her use of minions and dark magic to cause mischief and viciousness throughout the universe. Under the employ of Lord Zedd, Rita attempted to conquer the Milky Way galaxy but encountered the beacon of goodness, Zordon of Eltar numerous times causing many battles and even competitions between them and their various servants and champions. Rita, under the guise of a peace offering after calling a peaceful meeting w/ Zordon traps him in a different dimension, in a time warp but not before the wizard traps Rita and her minions in a space dumpster on the moon. Mighty Morphin (season 1) After being locked away for 10,000 years on the moon, Rita Repulsa was released when a pair of curious astronauts opened the dumpster and undid the its magical seal. The sorceress, re-establishing command over her ancient palace, proceeded to wreak havoc on Earth, only to be thwarted by a set of five super powerful humans – the Power Rangers. Even with the aid of her own evil Power Ranger (Tommy Oliver, later turned to good), warzord, and an endless militia of monster warriors, Rita proved incapable of defeating these freedom fighters. Mighty Morphin (season 2) Thus, her master Lord Zedd, disgusted with her performance, banished her into yet another dumpster, this time shrunken and helpless. Down but not out, after regaining her freedom, Rita sought assistance from Finster, her still loyal henchmonster, who used his magic to make her look young and beautiful also concoct for her a love potion. Finster proceeded, and Rita abruptly wed her Lord, having used the concoction to poison him, plotting to usurp his throne and obtain full control over the empire. Mighty Morphin (season 3) Shortly after the wedding, Rita's brother, Rito Revolto, arrived to join his sister and brother-in-law on their quest to conquer the Earth. Later still, her father, Master Vile made his entrance, aiding the villains greatly by leaving the Rangers as children. Nevertheless, they continued to fail, even with help from Rita's spy, Katherine Hillard, who, after breaking free from Rita's control, joined the forces of good as the Pink Ranger. Eventually Rita and Zedd finally had a victory when the evil duo succeeded in destroying the Power Coins and eventually the Command Center itelf. Zeo Rita and Zedd's celebration was short lived when they and their servants fled to live in refuge with Master Vile during the invasion of the Machine Empire, who appeared as a threatening force at the time, though after being defeated by the Rangers themselves, the machines were destroyed by the vengeful couple. Turbo While Rita and Zedd were not seen in the series itself they did appear in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, where it seems that they had regained control of the Moon. She made her appearance when Divatox phoned her and asked her on how to defeat the Power Rangers. Rita replied to Divatox with a laugh, saying that if she knew that she wouldn't have to be listening to Lord Zedd's snoring, and that she must run from them. In Space In their final feat, Rita and her spouse joined the league of Dark Specter, known as the United Alliance of Evil, and assisted the monarch with his masterful scheme to vanquish all forces of good. However, during the final confrontation, when Zordon himself sacrificed his life, his lifeforce swept across the universe in a wave of energy and it washed over Rita who was left as a good woman to live blissfully with Zedd, who was now also human. Her evil side, which was washed away by Zordon's lifeforce was revealed to have been apparently banished to the Shadow World along with several of her monsters and other monsters other rangers defeated. Mystic Force Years later, in Power Rangers: Mystic Force, it appears that Rita has regained her magic, but this time it is good magic. It turns out somehow Rita returned to Earth and went back to her magical roots and has became the Empress of Good Magic and leader of the Mystic Ones. She is the one who apparently gave the Power Rangers Mystic Force their link to the Morphing Grid. In the episode Mystic Fate Part I, she faces the Master and seemed to be destroyed. However, in Mystic Fate Part II, it is revealed that she had survived. She gives Clare the powers of a full sorceress and helps the Mystic Rangers to defeat the Master of Darkness. Creations *Lanterra *Brick Bully *Impursonator Trivia *she has always drown her wand to make her monster grow and she and lord zedd joined their staffes but in one episode she mad here brick monser grow by shooting a blue ray at here monster for the first time not drowing her wand of joining it with lord zedd. *We are also introduced the son of her and Lord Zedd, the evil Thrax, who appears in the Operation Overdrive crossover special , wanting to gain the Corona Aurora and avenge his parent's purification. **Thrax was most likely conceived during the events of Zeo and born during the events in Turbo, explaining the duo's long-termed hiatus before Dark Specter's calling of all the villains in the universe on the Cimmerian Planet after his capture of Zordon. *Rita also has a fierce rivalry with fellow evil villainous, Divatox, the space pirate queen. *It is known she likes to tickle Zedd everytime he thinks the Power Rangers will lose, this is first introduced in Storybook Rangers. Rita tickles his stomach, in which at one point when she is tickling him, weird cartoon sounds are heard. She also tickles him again in Wild West Rangers part 1, but this time she tickles his flier, which was known to be his weak spot. =Family Tree= =See Also= *Witch Bandora - Her counterpart from Zyuranger. *Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel - Her counterpart from Magiranger. Category: Villains Category: Mighty Morphin Category: Zeo Category: In Space Category: Mystic Force Category:Villains turns Good Category:Turbo movie Category:Witch Bandora